The present invention relates to an improved connection device for pipes in general.
The field of the invention is that of pipes, in particular flexible hoses through which a pressurized fluid (for example, liquid cement) is circulated.
The traditional connection devices applied in this field have a threaded coupling, provided with an inner shoulder adapted for cooperating with a corresponding shoulder on the hose-holder (i.e. the fitting portion intended to be inserted into the corresponding end portion of the hose) and protruding towards the outside of the same hose-holder.
The conventional solution now described has the drawback that the shoulder on the hose-holder requires an enlargement or increase in diameter of the thread, which causes said shoulder to protrude above the outer surface of the hose-holder.
An increase in bulk at the connection portion of the hose ends is thus generated, which, for example, when winding up a large diameter hose (for example greater than 50 mm), can also cause breakage on the parts of the hose in contact with the protruding shoulder portion.